particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Parti de l'Impératrice Noire 4122 Convention
The Parti de l'Impératrice Noire Convention of 4122 occurred between January 7th and January 13th, 4122. It was to select the party's candidates for Assembly Members, Ministerial Positions, Governorships and their Presidency candidate. Some incumbent Assembly Members chose not to run in the next election. The party's presidential primary was won by Haydée Bouchard, and Zoé Crevier replaced the late Charlène Beaux as party leader. Meroix Assembly Members In the state of Meroix, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Philomène Nicollier *Orianne Poulin *Max Bureau *Anna Beaulieu *Jean Leblanc *Thérèse Astier *Germaine Figuier *Philomène Boucher *Germaine Bourque *Michèle LeMahieu *Lilian Barbet *Jacques Pierrat *Jean-Michel Micheaux *Quentin Chardin *Jean Avoir Governor Candidate Selection The more centrist Claudine Batteux wins the nomination after previously losing. Primary In the Meroix Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: After being endorsed by Zoé Crevier, Haydée Bouchard wins her home state primary. Sirdour Assembly Members In the state of Sirdour, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Zoé Crevier *Haydée Bouchard *Samuel Devereux *Théodore Pascal *Clémentine Lambert *Nathalie Delon *Lara Lacan *Pierre-Marie Le Sueur *William Ancel *Silvain Lavigne *Alphonse Bonnel *Arnaud Léger *Sauvanne Auch *Dolorès Couvreur *Miryam Brousseau *Véronique Delisle Governor Candidate Selection Another Zoé Crevier endorsed centrist won against a more extreme opponent. Primary In the Sirdour Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: By a thin margin, centrist Bouchard just managed to defeat LaRue to win the Sirour Primary. Tiralouse Assembly Members In the state of Tiralouse, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Lara Deniau *Claudette Auguste *Estelle Dieulafoy *Blaise Lemoine *Mathéo Baillairgé *Sonia Vidal *Séraphine Rossignol *Roland Azaïs *Léa Cartier *Éva Girard *Tiphaine Moineau *Astrid Bouthillier *Natacha LaFromboise *Philippe Delaunay *Odette Desmarais Governor Candidate Selection One of the Beauxist politicians who won in 4120 has lost his governorship nomination after another centre-right opponent defeated him. Primary In the Tiralouse Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: In a bit more of a surprising victory, Haydée Bouchard wins again over her competitors: Beauxist Max Bureau and her competitor just to the right of her, Élodie LaRue. Niraldonne Assembly Members In the state of Niraldonne, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Anastasie Soyer *Élodie LaRue *Sarah Boutet *Alexandre Thibodeaux *Catherine Clérico *Béatrice Lozé *Michèle Fournier *Violaine Parmentier *Isaïe Neri *Maël Dubuisson *Marc Affré *Timothée Devereux *Silvain Spanghero *Baudouin Figuier *Christian Cuvier Governor Candidate Selection In a close race, Joséphine Beaulne defeats the Beauxist Stéphanie Blanc, confirming that the far-right of the party had been routed. Primary In the Niraldonne Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: LaRue significantly decreases the gap between herself and Bouchard, meaning that this primary overall will be exceptionally close. Morbanaque Assembly Members In the state of Morbanaque, the following 15 candidates were chosen to run: *Sandra Blaise *Lisa Saïx *Sylvain Brugière *Frédéric Ouvrare *Sylvainna Beauchamp *Claudette Dieudonné *Charlène Lemaître *Léonard Dembélé *Noémie Beaumanoir *Josée Boucher *Jade Allemand *Estelle Moitessier *Abélia Fétique *Angélique Pasteur *Marie-Christine Duchamp Governor Candidate Selection Running unopposed, Jeanne Carbonneau secures another centrist position victory. Primary In the Morbanaque Presidential Primary, the following results were announced: Just about being put over the top, Bouchard again defeats LaRue in a suprise victory. National Leadership Election The Leadership Election Results are as follows: In a total knock-out, Crevier is elected the new party leader. At her acceptance speech, she asked for a minute silence for the late Charlène Beaux. Overall Primary By only 2 votes, Haydée Bouchard was declared the winner. However, LaRue ordered a recount, which returned the same votes in Morbanaque, Niraldone, Sirdour and Tiralouse. In Meroix, meanwhile, it was discovered that the results actually were that Bouchard got 23,259 votes, Max Bureau got the same number and LaRue got 6,878. Therefore, Bouchard was undercounted by 3, and LaRue was overcounted by 1. Their standing thus changed from a 2 vote lead to a 6 vote lead for Bouchard. LaRue excepted the results soon after. .